Five Nights at Freddy's: The Life of the Animatronics
by IChewBaccas12
Summary: It's Christmas time, a time for togetherness and reflecting on the past. But the animatronics must learn that life isn't a Christmas tale...
1. Life Ain't a Christmas Story

**Update:**** After almost 2 years, I think it's time for a long overdue update. I loved writing this story, and I have nothing better to do... So ya! I hope you enjoy it! (Note: The chapters following this one may not match up story wise, but I'll try to update as much of this story as I can, as fast as I can) **

**Freddy's POV****:**

The hurried employees hastily scattered the glowing Christmas lights around the abnormally short, plastic tree in the corner of the Party Room. They seemed somewhat off put by our glares, to say the least. I've always hated those frightened looks I get almost daily. _Why am I greeted with unsettled faces every time someone walks into the room?_ Me and the gang felt like outsiders in our own home.

The two employees finished their sloppy decorating and sped the hell out of the restaurant. Lonely once again.

An image flashed, completely consuming my vision. It was... me... Not my wretched Freddy costume, but me, as a kid. I was carelessly ripping away the colorful wrapping paper of the biggest present under the tree. I sat upon the lap of my father, my mother sitting close by. My sister stood, arms crossed, frowning at me. I remembered that Christmas. I recall my twin sister, Eve, called opening the first present the previous day. Of course, I pounced on my gift like a lion, and I ripped the paper off as if it was a primal impulse. That was twenty-seven years ago, back when I was only 6.

I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. I didn't want Bonnie and Chica to see me, so I stumbled my way into the bathrooms. Bonnie knew something was wrong, so she trotted after me.

"Are you alright," Bonnie asked from outside of the men's bathroom, "Freddy?"

"I just need some time alone." I flatly answered, my voice quivering.

Although I knew Bonnie was just the type of girl that hated asking questions, I assumed she wouldn't just leave me.

"Come on!" Bonnie replied, "I know something must be wrong."

"B-Bonnie-" I stuttered, "I-I... Shoot..."

She entered the dimly lit room, the only light originated from the Party Room. She glared at me from the opposite side of the empty room.

"I wont leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong." She quietly said.

"I-... I can't." I just couldn't hold it back. I began to weep.

Giving out a pitying _Aww, _Bonnie shuffled forward, wrapping her arms around me. She held me tight, taking a seat beside me. After about three minutes of none stop weeping, she patted me on the back, asking once again, "What's wrong?"

"I just..." I stuttered, "I just miss my family."

**Foxy's POV:**

"Foxy?" Chica asked as she enter my Pirate's Cove.

"What do you want..?" I faintly inquired.

"Um... the others are upset about something." She responded faintly.

"How does this involve me in any way?"

"They're crying."

"That's good for them... Again, how does this involve me?"

"They're your friends!" Chica raised her voice slightly, "you need to-... We need to help them"

"Friends?" The phrase alone irritated me to the core, "You think they're my friends? You think I care about them?"

"Foxy! You-"

"Jesus! Who do you think I am? WHAT do you think I am? I do everything for you and those over-sensitive babies! The only time you ever pay any attention to me is when you need something."

"How dare you say that I don't care about you!" She whispered, "I love you! Don't you dare think otherwise!"

She stared at me, waiting for my next move. Little did she know my choice was made. She glared at me for a few more paining moments, unto she finally spouted, "You've just made a big mistake..." She quickly turned and bolted out of my small isolated cube. I stood, shocked by what I just did.

I hit the wall behind me. "God..." I murmured. None of them know what's going through my head, what they do to me. I saw something no 8 year old should've even imagined.

I decided to head to the security office, it was better than that gloomy room. It was filled with 'bad karma' as my mother would say.

I looked around, the office was much tidier than the last security guard left it. I glanced around the room, the neat papers that lied on the table caught my eye. Resting on the top of the small pile was a bright red and white calendar. It was December 1st... My Birthday. A wave of emotions hit me like a train. I felt lesser, weak and unimportant. I remembered repeatedly bugging the others about it. Even I forgot about my own worthless birthday. I was nothing to them, just an insignificant side character in their minds.

Only a week ago, we had a grand celebration for Freddy's birthday. Chica baked a cake, Bonnie and I hung up decorations, and we all played joy-filled games from our childhoods. I weakly limped into my cove and sobbed. I was just a nothing to them. Sometimes I question why I still live this depressing life.

"Look!" Freddy yelled, "I think we've got a hypocrite on our hands!"

I tilted my head upwards, realizing I had passed out for a bit. I stared into the eyes of that large, brown figure before me.

"Who was the one that let his friends weep alone, making fun of them for doing so?" Chica sarcastically asked.

"Go screw yourselves..." I choked out.

"You know what, Foxy?" Chica said, "We are done! I thought I loved you, Foxy, but now you are the biggest little-"

"You-your breaking up with me?" I croaked, "Some girlfriend you were! You forgot about me in this relationship! It was all for you. All for a shoulder to rest your head on. It's all fun and games for you guys! Meanwhile I'm here alone on my birthday."

Silence crowded the air faster than light itself. It felt as if hours passed as all four of us stood quietly.

"I-I didn't know..." Chica whimpered.

I climbed to my feet, anger running through my blood like adrenaline.

"Didn't know about my birthday?" I shouted, "The day that you said mattered more than any other day of the year! I guess you meant the birthdays of people that actually matter are the most important days of the year... just-... just get the hell out of my cove."

They glanced at each other, they wore surprisised and concerned faces. Chica stared into my eyes and I stared back. I felt like a monster, an emotionless wreck. I was broken. I knew that I had finally hit rock bottom.

Chica attempted to spit out something, but she choked on her words. Bonnie grabbed her by the shoulder, lightly tugging her back. The bunch slowly dipped out of my dark home. Freddy turned around, right at the first step of my cove.

"...Sorry." He said with a face of pity.

I was alone once again, left to rot in my little hell hole that I call Pirate's Cove. I knew they couldn't cheer me up, there was nothing to do to fill the void in my heart. Well, at least I had somebody, Foxy. We were one in the same, we are shy, Pessimistic, we thought alike, and we got along easily. After all, we shared the same mind.

Almost three weeks later, I woke up. For the first time in almost a month, I walked out of Pirate's Cove. I looked around. An incredibly short Christmas tree that stood over the green, red and glittery-gold fake Christmas gifts. Glowing lights draped from the ceiling. The others sat on the shining stage, scribbling and doodling on pieces of paper. Sure I was blocking them away, but I just felt so alone, wanting to connect with them once again. Except they looked like they are happier without me, and Chica seemed to be taking the break up well. She was laughing and smiling more than I've seen her do previously. Part of me begged for me to reconnect with them, go back to having fun with my friends. But the other part of me screamed_ they don't care about you, nobody loves you, they're all selfish._

I decided to go back to the nice, neat, bright space that the security office offered. While I silently slipped out of pirate's Cove, I twisted my neck to make sure nobody saw me. I stared directly into Bonnie's eyes. I continued shuffling into the office, hoping and praying she wouldn't tell the others.

The office was completely transformed, the old monitors were replaced by a simple tablet. Being the curious Fox I was, I I powered up the tablet and peared into the screen. It was catching the live video feed from the cameras. Well, live meaning delayed slightly, as I saw my hook lightly pull the curtain from the corner of the screen.

Besides the tablet, there was a new chair. It looked amazing, with wheels extending from the leg. It was cushioned with leather seating. I admired the chair for a second, asking myself if it would be impolite to sit in the manager's property. I finally conceded to the voice in my head and sat on the beautiful chair. I played around with it for a few minutes, rolling around and jumping up in down on it. I realized I hadn't looked at the security cameras in a small while, so I checked out what was going on. Chica had her face cupped in her hands, Bonnie wrapped her arms around Chica to comfort her. Freddy seemed confused on what to do, he never was good around emotional situations.

I peeked my head out of the door, staring down the hall at Bonnie and Chica.

"Foxy." I heard from behind me. I wurled around, looking at Freddy. I stayed silent. "Listen, I know you're pissed, but Chica's been a wreck since you two broke it off. Now, you have two choices, leave her emotional devasted and go on about your crappy life, or you can get over yourself and help out your friend."

I froze for a second. I didn't know what to do. I felt like being around the others wasn't the best thing for me to do. On the other hand, Chica was my friend. Friends sacrifice their own feelings for each other's, no matter what. In my mind, my head was made up, I had to be a good friend. But my body disagreed. I barely even remember what happened or what the hell I was thinking, but I ended back up in that cold room, curled up into a ball.

It was Christmas Day, the best day of the year. Although the year has been absolutely terrible, I felt rather optimistic about it. Bonnie asked me if I would like to join her and the others in opening presents. I accepted, forcing my body to follow the instructions that I was giving it.

The gifts were always folded origami, drawings and old toys and games from the back room, so it was never much of a surprise as to what I'd be getting.

When I exited my Cove, I was greeted with an armada of origami ships, all colored and perfectly crafted. A small fortress constructed from card board rested beside the steps of Pirates Cove. The castle was painted and everything. The craftsmanship was spectacular.

I knew it was nothing special, maybe took them three hours to do, but I knew they meant well. They did care, and even though it wasn't expensive, it was the thought that counts. _How bad could this be? I was just overreacting before. Everything will be okay. _I gave them all a smile, finally looking forward to the future.

I spent the remainder of morning making cookies and hot chocolate with Bonnie, having a conversation with everybody, and writing a letter to my beloved Chica. Everything was going swimmingly, just like old times. I was about half way through the letter when my back began to ache from sitting on the wooden party room chairs. I figured there wouldn't be any harm if I just grabbed the cushioned chair from the office, so I began walking towards the office. Before I could get into the narrow hallway, Chica grabbed me by my right arm. I twisted my body around, contorting my arm in such a way that my hook dug deep into her wrist. Since my elbow was twisted the wrong way that, when I tried extracting my hook from her flesh, I just slashed a deeper wound.

"Chica!" I yelled.

"Argh!" Chica screamed, blood spurting from the gash on her arm.

Within seconds, Bonnie and Freddy crowded around her, comforting her and putting pressure on her wound. I stood there in shock, choking on all the emotions I attempted to process. I broke down once again. The world spun around me. _Look what you've done, Foxy. I told you, you'd cause them harm. You'd cause yourself harm. You've done enough already. Leave... LEAVE._


	2. A New Friend

**Foxy's POV:**

I was left alone for a few months, nobody saw me. Not the other animatronics, not the security guard, not any visitors, not even the manager. I actually enjoyed the time by myself. A few weeks ago, I began to scrape drawings on the floor and on the wall with my hook. It was relaxing, sitting there with not a single thing to worry about. It was always calm, quiet, and very peaceful. Sure the there were kids running around and screaming, but they mostly hung out in the new play ground and arcade extensions. Eventually, I ran out of room to draw, so I occasionally stole paper from the manager's office. I also stole a trash bin from the security office, pencils, and a small pencil sharpener. Once, when I was going to fetch some more paper for myself, I slipped on a bar of soap. I hit the ground with a big bang, and whispered to myself, "Aw balls..."

"Hi," Chica loudly said behind me, "how's it going Foxy?" I got up to my feet, and turned to her. I slowly backed up into the managers office. When I was about to shut the door on Chica's face, Freddy stopped the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, "Why, I haven't seen you in months!" I looked him in the eye with a combination of an angry and a sad expression.

"What do you want, guys?" I asked them, "Just please leave me alone."

"Foxy," Bonnie explained, "We miss you, and we want to help you through whatever you're going through."

"Just like how you missed my birthday," Foxy shouted, "And how you broke up with me, yet you looked happy as could be the next day!" I had gotten more mad at them than I had ever been.

"Foxy, I-" Chica was cut off in the middle of her sentence. I wasn't going to let her explain what had happened, because I knew it would be horse crap.

"You should get outta my way!" I screamed in their faces, "I'm done with this!" I charged straight though them, pushing Freddy to the ground. They tried to push back, but they barely slowed me down. As soon as they all lost their grip on me, I bolted for pirates cove.

A few days later, I woke up from a long night of nightmares. I spotted a dark figure in the corner. "Hello?" I said as I got to my feet, "Who are you?" I was sure that it wasn't any of the others, he looked like Freddy, but the color of his fur was a kind of dirty yellow. It was like a darker color of Chica, except it looked like it had dirt on it.

"Hello," It said with a very deep and scratchy voice, "Foxy."

"Who are you?" I asked, "I'm not sure we've met."

"I'm Golden Freddy." The figure said, "Remember me? See, nobody remembers me, not you, not Freddy, not Bonnie, not Chica. The manager, yes."

"I'm awfully sorry, Golden Freddy." I told him, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about the whole 'fight' with your friends." Said Golden Freddy with a serious look on his face, "If you isolate yourself, nobody will be able to help you feel better. Trust me, it happened to both my friends. Then me. If you don't let them help you, you'll be forgotten by everybody. And then you will have more regrets than ever. You NEED to talk to them. They miss you, and me and my friends don't want you to end up with us."

"I'm..." I could barely think of words to say, "I wish none of you would have to go through that, and how you want to save me from what happened to you. It means a lot to me, and shows how much you don't deserve to have this happen to you. I just wish I could remember you."

"You can't," he said with a sad look on his face, "They removed all memory from your chips. What you need to do, is you need to go talk to your friends." I stood up, looked back at Golden Freddy, and I walked over to him. I don't know why I would do this, but I lifted up his head to reveal an endoskeleton. He wasn't happy with me doing that, it was disrespectful and stupid. Even if it was one of my friends pretending to be Golden Freddy, it would show how much they cared.

I walked up to the curtains covering the Pirates Cove, and I slightly opened them with my hook. I peered through the small opening, and I looked back at Golden Freddy. I opened the curtains completely, and slowly walked towards the others. They were sitting at one of the tables, and I was nervous and I thought of turning around. But I remembered Golden Freddy, and I felt like somehow me talking to my friends would help him. I walked behind Bonnie, and Freddy, sitting on the other side, saw me. He quickly stood up, and backed away. Bonnie and Chica looked back, and followed Freddy's movements. I looked down at the ground, then ran up to them and hugged them.

"I'm sorry guys," I told them with tears streaming down my cheeks, "I should have never done that. I should have never hurt you, I should've let you guys help me. I love you guys. You are my friends, and good friends should never have to be tr- treated like that. I'm so sorry..." They all hugged me back.

"We forgive you, Foxy." Chica said with a smile, "And... I love you, too."

"Yeah," Freddy and Bonnie told me, "We're sorry, too."

About three hours later, after me and the others were done hanging out, I wondered back into my cove. I told Golden Freddy all about it, and he was happy. We talked about his friends, too. He mentioned there were only two others, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. They weren't like him, they weren't ever actual animatronics. They were just... there, stuck in a void in between the real world and the after world. And Golden Freddy was stuck in between that void and the real world. And I was his only chance of survival, and I could possibly save his friends, too.


	3. A Favor

**Bonnie's POV:**

Things started to get better with Foxy and the rest of us, but Chica was starting to like Freddy. Freddy was also starting to like Chica, I've talked to them nothing about it. I mean, they told me about them having crushes on the other, but they don't know that the other likes them. I kept it a secret so they didn't become a thing, and then Foxy being even more t-ed off than already. If Foxy found out, he would probably kill someone, just like his old girlfriend. She bit somebody right in the head. She was insane, and got all her friends a one way ticket to the Parts and Service. It was very sad for the others, but that female dog deserved everything that was coming to her.

I didn't miss a second of those days, well, maybe some. Toy Bonnie was ok, I guess. He was nice and charming, he would do everything to keep me happy. Even when I lost my face and all my circuits were sticking out at all directions, he treated me like I was the goddess of his world. He could do what nobody else could make me do. And that was be positive and be happy. Thinking about him made tears well up in my eyes, and Freddy walked up to me.

"Is everything alright, Bonnie?" He asked me, "You look very sad, and you're crying."

"I'm fine, Freddy." I replied, "I just need a moment."

Freddy began to walk away, and I sat on the stage steps. I stayed there for a while, crying as quietly and softly as I could possibly cry. I didn't want anyone else to see me crying, so I put my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and put my head down. I tried to forget about Toy Bonnie, but I couldn't. I tried to think about if I should or should not tell Freddy and Chica about their crushes, but that was too easy of a decision, no. As I tried to forget Toy Bonnie, I got lost in my thoughts. So, I fell asleep.

**Foxy's POV:**

I was debating if I should try to go and talk to Bonnie to see what was wrong, but I saw how Freddy got rejected, so I didn't. Well, eventually, I did. But she had fallen asleep. I decided to carry her into the pirates cove, and I told the others to come with me. We sat Bonnie in a chair, and put three other chairs that faced her. A few minutes later, she fell off of her chair and the fall had woken her from her slumber. We helped her back up onto her chair.

"What the..." Bonnie said.

"We just wanna talk, Bonnie." I told her, "Why were you crying?"

"Why would you guys care?" She asked us, "I just want to be left alone. It's only a small tiny thing."

We all looked at each other. We were almost speaking in sign language, and we told each other what we would say to her. I don't know how, but we actually made a plan by simply looking at the other. The magic of the brain. I replied, "We don't want what happened to me, happen to you."

"Fine," she yelled, "I thought about... about... about Bonnie!"

"Oh..." Freddy and Chica said.

"I-" I tried to say, but I didn't know what to say. I stepped out of the Pirates Cove and thought for a bit, I could still hear the others talking about Toy Bonnie. Freddy walked out to let the ladies have a girl to girl talk. I didn't know what to do, after the toy animatronics were ridden of all their useful parts, they were sent to the dump. I wanted to do something to help, she was a very good friend. Me and Freddy talked for awhile about what we could do about Toy Bonnie. We both tried to come up with something, but the other was able to prove why that couldn't happen. We eventually decided to ask the manager about it. We walked over to his office, and opened the doors.

"Hey!" The manager said, "Come on in, my friend."

"Listen," I told him with my most serious of faces, "Is there any way that you could get Toy Bonnie back?"

"Well," he replied, "Not in the old physical state, but I still have his memory card. But, I would need to buy curtain items at a curtain price and at a curtain size. And I would have enough scrap metal and wires to make three and three-quarters more animatronics. And if I did do that, I could not hire a mechanic to build these animatronics, because of the economic state that it is currently in."

"We could build the animatronics for you for free!" Freddy told the manager, "Me, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy."

"You see," the manager said, "I need to know that it will be worth the money. You guys aren't mechanics, and it's not like you will become them overnight. And, what if the new animatronics don't return the money, like the expansions. They were big, but they still grossed only 95% of what we expected for it to gross. That 5% could've made us be able to spread nation wide. But that didn't happen. The new animatronics, in comparison, might only gross 90% of what we would usually think it would get... Wait... Foxy, I love you!"

The manager started to jump around as if he just won the lottery. Apparently, he realized that these animatronics could gain the 5% the expansions couldn't. He was just so caught up in how to make money in bigger ways. So, he arranged the mechanics that would build the animatronics, and the material to be sent to the pizzeria by next week. I told the news to Chica, and we swore to keep it a secrete from Bonnie.

Six days later, the materials arrived, as did the mechanics. We kept all the others in the Pirates Cove so we could still move and talk, and so the people coming in didn't see us move and talk. Also, so Bonnie wouldn't see the new Toy Bonnie. The manager told me, Chica, and Freddy that the three other animatronics will be new and that they would surprise us. After the mechanics were done with Toy Bonnie and the others, we escorted Bonnie to the back room so she could see her early birthday present. The manager joined us on the reveal. We entered the back, and the manager presented the new comers to us. We opened the door, and we all stared at the new animatronics in awe.

"Guys," the manager said with a smile, "I present to you, Crystal, Magma, Peter, and Toy Bonnie..."


	4. New and Fresh

**Sorry for the new chapter being late, but I was spending my time watching The Walking Dead all of season 5, and the other time was playing one of my favorite games, Skyrim.**

**Foxy's POV:**

As soon as we turned on the new animatronics, we had a gigantic celebration. Everyone was happy to have new friends in the squad, except me. Not only did I have two new animatronics in my cove, but I felt something bad was about to happen. I didn't want to be around others when I didn't have to. And how would I talk to Golden Freddy? Peter and Magma were pretty cool, but Crystal seemed weird. Also, Toy Bonnie seemed a bit different, in a bad way. He just acted as if he was the boss of the rest, like an unofficial president. I didn't like how he acted now, he turned from the nicest to the meanest. Magma, he wasn't too cocky or mean, but he seemed like he tried to fit in too much. Peter, he was like me, shy and when he gets the perfect chance, makes the worst, weirdest jokes that don't make any sense. That's why they're funny. Magma and Peter were friends, but I knew I hated Crystal. Crystal and Magma would be in the cove with me, and it just had to be Crystal. Magma was a pirate wolf that was red, giving him the name. Crystal was a pirate fox, like me. But I felt like she was a pirate female dog. That would suit her just fine.

The celebration mainly took place on the stage. I watched the new animatronics from the other side of the Party Room, so I could see what they did. Peter would try to get into a group talk with everyone and get shut out. When he wasn't doing that, he was talking to Magma and Crystal. Crystal would try to shut out Peter, and pull Magma away to talk with him alone. Sure, she might not want to talk to the others because she's nervous, but she later showed how much she didn't care about the others. She would usually act like she's the crap, and she would treat other animatronics like dirt, that is except Magma. I finally got so t-ed of, that I decided to walk up to Crystal.

"Hello," I said to her with a smile, "How're you doing this evening?"

"Shut up," she told me, "I'm trying to talk to Magma!"

"So you're that kind of person." I replied.

"What does that mean?" She asked with the most angry face an animatronic could have.

"It means you're a dumb idiot that is making a fool out of themselves." I answered, "You act like your the best there ever was, and try to make your friend change so you can have the best friend imaginable. Magma, don't trust her! She doesn't seem good to me."

"Shut your mouth!" She yelled at me, "Go scrape the gum off from under the table, as that's the only thing you're ever going to be good for!"

She then smacked me directly on the jaw. I could've knocked that female dog flat on the ground, and rip her into shreds as I watched he face desperately watching as she is turned into a pile of nothing. But I decided that she was going to get something shot right up her bum when God chooses to send her to the dump like the old animatronics. All I really did was do the creepiest smile at her as I slowly backed away. Instead of going into the cove, like usual, I went to the security office. The newest security guard, Mike, was there.

**Mike's POV:**

I was watching over the animatronics to see how everything was going on with them, and I saw Crystal, I think that's her name, punch Foxy right in the jaw. Soon after that, Foxy came walking to my office. I got a little scared, as I have never talked to one of them. Mr. Fazbear said they were all nice, but nobody's in a good mood after being punched. I remembered something just before Foxy trotted into the room, it just popped into my mind. For some reason, I remembered it.

"Hey, Mike." Foxy said in a sad voice, "What's going on?"

"Um..." I was thinking of what to tell him, "I was just looking at the cameras, and I saw you get punched. Are you alright?"

"Uh," Foxy said to me, "Yeah, did you see how that female dog acted around everybody?"

"Yeah!" I replied, "She just tried to pull Magma away from everybody! She really seems like a bad person. I mean, animatronic."

"She is definitely going to get something in return," Foxy told me, "She will deserve it, too. I need to warn Magma about her, but how? He won't believe me, because she makes him believe what she wants him to."

Me and Foxy talked for another hour, until the whole celebration was over. Me and him really made good first impressions on each other. We really clicked together. I liked him, I even let him stay in my office to stay and sleep for the night. The manager was right, the animatronics were amazing! Foxy was friends with the others, so I assumed they were cool, too. At about four, Crystal started to emerge from the Pirates Cove. She began to search the place, it was creepy. She was either scouting the place, or looking for something. She began to head down the hallway to the office. I quickly pushed down the button to shut the door, but it was too late.


	5. It's Everywhere

**Foxy's POV:**

I woke up in Mike's office. The thing that first popped into my head was that Mike wasn't in his chair. I checked the clock on the office wall, and I said it was only 5:32. I know he always starts to pack up at six, and he normally leaves at roughly 6:30. It wasn't like Mike to just leave early, I usually wake up when he leaves. And I always check the clock, I just always watch the clock for some reason. I began to look around for Mike, but I didn't want to wake any of the others. Everybody was in their normal positions. There was Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Peter, Magma, and... Crystal wasn't there. I looked everywhere, and with the same results, nothing. Maybe they were hiding, they probably wouldn't expect me to use the cameras. I walked back to the office, and I checked every camera in the restaurant. I finally pressed the button to go to camera 5, all I saw was black. Like something was covering the camera lens of the camera. I rushed into the room to look around, but I uncovered nothing. As hard as I looked, I didn't see anything. I ran back to the cove to see Crystal.

"I know you did this!" I yelled at her, "Where is he!?"

My yelling had woken everybody. I looked Crystal dead in the eyes, and I could see that she wasn't thinking of what to say for her to get me off of her tail. I could tell that she did something to him, like she just killed him without thinking twice or even flinching before she had done it. She was a murderer, or hopefully a kidnapper. Maybe Mike was still alive, but kept hostage. Where could he be though? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She hurt Mike and hid him, that's all I knew.

"What the heck, Foxy?" Chica shouted, "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yeah," Crystal said in her little petty innocent voice, "I have been here all night."

"No," I screamed at her, "I know you weren't here when I was looking for Mike earlier!"

Mr. Fazbear ran into the pizzeria like Usain Bolt if he was chasing after pizza. He quickly broke up the fight, and he was mad at me. The whole group started to distrust me. Now I'm the bad guy, but they will soon see what kind of monster they were trusting. I would prove to them that Crystal was guilty, and I was determined to find evidence. Tapes or physical live evidence that she did indeed kill or kidnap Mike. She did, I know she did.

The next day was horrible, I first woke up. I felt groggy, and everything was blurry. Not only that, but I couldn't move and couldn't fell anything. I could barely move my head, and I saw a blur of red rush toward me. I heard a faint yell that had came from the figure. As it happened, my view started to focus. I saw it was Magma. But I still couldn't keep my eyes fully open. He started to yell back again, and it was still faint to me. He started to shake me, and the others began to sprint towards me, also. I was afraid, and I still couldn't move or feel. I opened my mouth but the words wouldn't come out. That's when I saw it, Crystal was in the background with a hook, but she never had one. And then, my head fell to the ground and I blacked out.

For the rest of the day, the others just took care of me because of reasons I didn't know. Later in the day, I started to move again. Shortly after, I started to feel, also. I looked at my hands, and my hook was missing and was replaced by a stump. Not a smooth stump, as my hook was ripped off with brute force. I felt around my head for anything torn, and there was a huge hole directly into my memory chip. There was also some other things there, but I'd rather not explain to you what.

The next day, when I woke up, I heard a small yell coming from the Party Room, but I could barely move. My vision was back to normal, my feeling was normal, my hearing was still broken, but I could barely move two centimeters. I tried as hard as I could to move, and I pushed myself. You can do it. I thought to myself. I eventually got to my feet, and I tried to step out of the Pirates Cove. Instead, I fell down my first attempt. I kept trying to get to the curtains, and I did get to them after five minutes. I weakly opened them, and I peered out into the Party Room. I saw Crystal stabbing Toy Bonnie with my hook, she had made my hook attached to her own arm. And all the others were tied up with rope, helplessly watching Toy Bonnie getting punched and stabbed. I don't know what happened, but I gained my movement back. I sprinted towards Crystal, and I jumped over the tables in front of me, silently. I tackled Crystal too late, she had destroyed Toy Bonnie's memory chip. I pinned her to the ground, and punched her hard in the cheek. She shoved the hook into the side of my head. She rolled over so she was now on top of me. She ripped the hook out of my head, and she held it with her other hand. She raised it above her head, and began to force it down. I blocked it by pushing the hook away from me, and into the ground. I tightly held the hook in the ground, and kicked her into the table behind her. This action had ripped off her arm from hook to elbow. I tore off the hook, and I held it in my hand like a meat hook.

"This..." I said while I walked closer to her, "Is... what you get... for messing with my family..."

"Please!" She pleaded, "I won't do this again, I promise I will never do this again!"

"No..." I told her, "You have dug a hole too deep for that... You put Toy Bonnie to sleep... you put Mike to sleep... you try to put my best friends to sleep... I put you to sleep... forever..."

She had one of the saddest faces I have ever seen on anything, but I wasn't going to show mercy on someone who murdered two of my friends. I first sliced her legs off, so she could not anymore walk. I got a knife from the kitchen to do the job easier. I continued to forcefully break her arms off. Her screaming only made me want to torture her more. I shoved the knife into her body continuously. After her fur was ridden of, I ripped her circuits out with my bare hand. What made the fun even more fun, was that the only way she would "die" would be if I destroyed her memory chip. After I was done with her body, I cut a straight line through her head. Because I was a nice animatronic, I quickly reached into her head to get the memory chip. I tore it from her endoskeleton, and I crushed it in my hand.


	6. Last Night

**Foxy's POV****:**

I woke up on the Mike's the next day. I was in the exact same spot as before, when Mike went missing. It was the exact same thing, everything was in the same place, but yet, I felt...empty. I felt like I had no heart anymore. Well, I haven't had one for 20 years, but I felt like I couldn't feel emotions anymore. I felt like a cold blooded murderer. The thought of that mad me sad, and a tear came down my face. That made me smile. The reason, I found out that I hadn't lost all my emotions, I still could be sad, happy, hope, and not emptiness. I began to think, think about everything that had happened.

My first thought was Mike, and I got angry at the fact that the others didn't care. I remembered what had happened the previous day, and I just could not hold back the tears. I remembered how Crystal brutally beat Toy Bonnie to death. Then, I even more brutally, beat Crystal to death. I wasn't sad about the fact that I killed Crystal that way, I didn't regret a moment of that, but I regret everything from then to now. After Crystals death, I just sat before her dead body, physcopathically laughing at it. I can only imagine how terrifying my expression was when I turned around and looked at the others, while they were still tied up in the rope, unable to escape. The way they looked at me... the way they looked at me was... it was... they were filled with horror and I could tell they knew that I wasn't the same anymore.

"Hehehe..." I evily laughed, "You... You're the reason this happened... Mike is dead, Toy Bonnie is dead... because you all thought it was a great idea to brin in new animatronics..."

"Foxy..?" Bonnie asked, "Where are you? I know this isn't you talking. Please... Stop this monster from controlling yo-"

"Monster..?" I told her, "I'm not a monster... I'm a god... Hehe... A god of life and death... Because your lives are in my hands..."

"Foxy!" Chica yelled as I blacked out.

I woke up in the back room. I was laying on the middle table of the room. When I sat up, I heard a noise that made me cring. It was... I don't know haw to explain it. I hopped off of the table, and heard the exact same noise again. It was at that moment I smelled a horrible stentch. I opened the door to the party room. I quickly rushed into the bathroom to look in the mirror. What I saw... What I remember seeing... was the single most terrible thing I have ever seen. I saw myself in the mirror, along with Mike. But Mike... wasn't beside me, behind me... he was stuffed inside of me. I was covered in his blood, and some of his guts were pouring form the holes in my belly. While I was trying to process the situation, I saw a figure open the corner stall door slightly. I quickly turned around and looked in its direction. It quickly shut the door. I started to slowly walk towards the stall. I felt like one of those idiots from a horror movie.

"H-hello..?" I quietly asked.

The door creeked open slightly. In the dim light shining from the party room to only help me see, I seemed to see a little boy in the stall.

"Hey," I said, "don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

The door opened again, and the boy asked, "Are you a monster?"

"No." I told him, "It may look like it from what I'm covered in, but there are no monsters here."

"Yes there are." He said as he looked directly into my eyes with tears in his eyes, "They took my mom... and the monsters are also with a man. They brought us into a room... there was another man there, who was tied up with rope. The man took him into the back room. I sneaked out while they were gone, but they still have my mom..."

"But..." I thought to myself, "What did they look like?"

"They were a duck, a bunny, a bear, and a bald man..." He replied.

Right before I started to say my next sentence, he looked behind me and shut the door. I looked back, and I saw them, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. They started to walk towards me. I knew something was wrong. They looked emotionless, as if they had been changed in some way. I saw their faces, and I could only imagine that they looked like my face from earlier.

"Look," I told them, "guys, I'm sorry. But you're scaring this kid, and I know that isn't you guys."

They got closer, and I noticed knives in their hands. Freddy and Bonnie grabbed my arms so I couldn't move. They turned me toward the stall which held the kid in it. Chica went up to it and banged hard on it. "Time to go to bed, Timmy." Chica said. I began to hear the boy scream. Chica ripped the door off of its hinges, and she picked up Timmy and put the knife in her hand up to his throat. I grabbed Bonnie's neck with my only hand, and I ripped off his head as if it was a band-aid. I could see Chica was ready to slit the 7 year old's throat. I could feel a fire ignite in me, no, I felt a nuclear explosion in me. I forcefully lunged at Chica. The force made Freddy lose his grip. I swiftly grabbed the knife from Chica's hand, and tackled her. I grabbed Tim and bolted to the security room. As soon as I got there, I closed both doors and put Timmy down. I attached the knife to my stump as if I was Merle Dixon.

I grabbed Timmy by the shoulder, and I looked into his eyes. I told him, "Timmy, if anything happens, don't let them get you. You may need to fight to survive, and if you do make it out, continue to live by that. You will have to go through tough times, but that's just life. Even if there seems to be no way out, there always is. Even if you have to go through hell to keep living, it'll be worth it in the end."

"Timmy isn't my name you know." He said, "It's Theodor, Theodor Smith."

I froze, because the manager's name is Fritz Smith... and Theodor was one of his kids names... And that'd explain why he was here. I stood up and opened the door, "Keep the doors closed, Theodor." I walked out into the hallway, and I heard the door behind me close. I walked around, looking for two things: the others and my hook. When I eventually wondered into the kitchen, I found something almost worst than what I saw in the mirror of the bathroom. Theodor's mother was spread on the ground, and she was cut open from throat to stomache. Blood was everywhere, and I couldn't take it anymore, and I blacked out.


	7. Save Them

_**Foxy's POV:**_

"No..." I said, "No... No, no, no, no... No!" I was being tested, I just knew it. Not purposely, not by Mr. Smith or the others, but by God. I thought about it for a second, he had been testing how I would handle this, and maybe I might be released from this suit and I could go to heaven... Or Hell, anywhere else but here, though. I just thought for a while, about how this happened, about Mike, about my friends, about Golden Freddy, and about how long it would take to get my butt out of here and save everybody. The instant I stepped out of the room, I saw the old restaurant, the one me and the rest were killed at. I heard whispering coming from the other side of the of the place, I couldn't make out the words.

The thing was, I was in the exact same office that I left Theodor in. I decided to walk out and find something. I walked closer to the chattered voices in the other side. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see anything except the light coming from the office. Well, what I asumed was the office, I didn't exactly remember the place from so long ago. As I walked towards the light, I tripped over something. Since my eyes were still ajusting to the dark, it took me a minute to see what was right infront of me. The first thing I thought when I saw it was, "Theodor."

From what I saw, I just couldn't move anymore. Sure Theodor was dead right infront of me, but the worst thought I had was that I was becoming immune to this. To all this blood and gore, this felt... Normal. But that wasn't all I was thinking, I was thinking of how I have memories of this. Of something like this. Like, a horrific murder, like there was more and I knew it, KNEW it. I turned to look at the light from the office. As I looked back at the dead body, I saw that it wasn't Theodor anymore. It was another child.

I couldn't comprehend what was happening anymore. I stood up and began to speed walk angrily towards the light. I saw two more bodies on the ground, which only fueled my anger. I was going to rip the teeth of Mr. Smith out, sharpen them, and shove them down his throat. Or maybe rip his throat out with my teeth. I started to walk down the hall towards the office, where I could see and hear the two men.

"Thank you," the young Mr. Smith said, "Again. I'm greatful for your service."

I stepped in a puddle of blood, which caught the attention of the men. "Did you hear that?" The other man asked. They shined the light through the bloodied hall, but I ducked into one of the party rooms. Against the wall was another child, but this one was... Breathing. His chest slightly rising and falling with a small wheeze. I got closer to him, to help him, save him. I lifted him up and he looked up at me, with a look that a tortured test subject would have. The "Kill me" look.

"Don't worry," I told him, "Everything will be okay. I will save you." The kid looked past my shoulder and shed a tear and looked even more terrified.

"You can't."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will come soon now that it is finally summer for me. But right now, it's one in the morning and I'm about to pass out and die. But the next chapter will be much more action packed and way way way better. So, see you later.**


	8. The End of the Beginning

**Peter's POV**:

I woke up, dazed. I was in a small wooden room, it was dark and silent. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I began to notice two figures in the room with me. I quickly noticed that they were both animatronics, two foxes. I was scared, because this felt more real than I've ever felt. It felt as if I was actually in the real world.

One of the foxes began to move his head slightly. I moved over to him, and knelt next to him. I noticed his fur was covered in a dark red liquid, and there looked to be a corpse inside his costume. His eyes focused on me, and a look of anger came across his face. He kicked me and I fell into the other fox, waking him up instantly.

"What did you do to them?!" The fox yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I answered.

"The hell did you do with my friends?!" He replied while grabbing me and pulling me to my feet, forcefully.

"I don't even know who you are!" I said.

"Don't act stupid, Peter!"

"Peter? I'm Shadow Bonnie!"

The fox was silent, until he asked, "H-... How do you know... How do you know Shadow Bonnie..? Only I know about him..."

"Are you Foxy?"

"How are you..?"

"What is going on?" The other fox asked.

"Are you Shadow Freddy?" Foxy asked him.

"Hell yeah!" He replied.

"This isn't possible..." Foxy exclaimed, "First me waking up, finding Mike dead, getting teamed up on, then waking up in the office that's in a different building, trying to save a child, getting... tasered by a man, now waking up in a room with Magma and Peter being Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie."

Foxy continued to **ramble** to himself, working stuff out in his head. The situation we were in was unimaginable. Trapped in a room, who knows where, and there seemed to be no exits or entrances. It had to be a crate that was unfinished, then somebody put us in, and completed the crate, sealing everything that was in it inside the crate. Something was wrong with it, though. The wood felt... Soft, like a foam ball, except in the shape of a rectangle and hallow. As Foxy trotted back and fourth, mumbling, Shadow Freddy, or Magma... was mimicking him.

"This isn't the time for joking around, SF!" I told him.

"Actually," Shadow Freddy responded, "I prefer Magma. And I think Peter is a better name for you than SB, Shadow Bonnie, Bonnie, and little b-"

"Whatever," I said, "Your Magma, and I'm Peter... And didn't I tell you to stop joking around!? Just feel this wood."

"Hey!" Magma yelled, "I'm not gay! Especially not for you!"

"I am this close... TO LOSING MY FRICKEN MIND!" I screamed at him.

"Fine, I'll feel the wa-" Magma said, "Holy firetrucking Cheesus's fudge crackers with a side of extra cheese n' pickles..."

Magma began to tear away at the wall. Within ten seconds, he was at the end. "This may be a little cliche, but you have to see this..." Magma told me.

I looked out of the crate, and I saw a whole new world, a shining, shimmering, splendid place I've never seen... There was a wide black line that were covered in small yellow and white lines. In the middle of tall buildings on both sides of the black line. With white rock lines in between the buildings and black lines. I didn't know what was happening, what was this place, I walked out into the middle of the black line, and looked back. What I saw was a huge wooden crate in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Was this the outside world that Golden Freddy told us about? That me and SF always talked about? I ran back inside the box, and I tore through the other side. When I tore through it, there were two glass doors. I tried pushing them open, but they wouldn't budge. So I went with plan B, and I Sparta kicked one of the glass doors. The glass shattered and I stepped inside.

"Hey," I shouted, "Come here!"

Magma walked next to Peter, "Here it is... The big time. Let's go."

"Yo Foxy!" I yelled back.

Foxy walked into the room. "No... No... No, no, no, no, no..." He whispered. He began to hold his head down.

I walked over to him, and I hit him as hard as I could smack on top of the head. He looked up, as if he just woke up from a trance. "The fudge just happened?" Foxy asked.

"We got the restaurant open, let's go." I told him.

We all wondered into the dark depths of "the happiest place ever." We could barely make out the long tables filling up the large party room. I saw something in the distance move into the back room. He shut the door and a loud thud filled the silence. "I saw someone..." I whispered.

"You two go investigate it, I'll look in that managers office, a light is on..." Foxy told us.

"Yes sir." I responded.

**Foxy's POV:**

I trotted towards that damn managers office. I could smell blood coming from a nearby room. "Kitchen..." I said to myself. I opened Mr. Smith door, and there he stood. "Foxy! Thank god! Someone changed them, we need to call... Police. Yes, police. But telephone lines are down... And someone killed a person..." Mr. Manager said.

"Stop acting dumb." I walked closer and upper cutted his chin. He fell down, but I grabbed him up by his throat. I sank my teeth in his head, a crunch was heard. I felt a jolt of happiness through my body as I smiled. I heard slow clapping behind me, applause. "Thank you for doing the dirty work for me, I appreciate it." A voice said. It was Mike's voice. "Now I don't need to frame you for murder, you accomplished it yourself. Now it is your time to be shut down." Mike shut me off before I could turn around.


	9. A Game

**Mike's POV:**

It felt relieving to finally get that damned restaurant close, and now my murders can't be traced back to me. Now I was home free, nothing could stop me. It was hard to hold back the laughter, because I was talking to a person I killed, yet he didn't suspect a thing. But now nothing could possibly go wrong. I read in the news that an officer went missing while inspecting the restaurant, don't know how the hell that happened. When the officers were interviewed, they said that they heard noises, saw figures, and they found a living boy. I'd forgotten to kill him, but I was wearing a suit while I kidnapped him. Nothing to trace back to me.

I decided to go back, to look for anything I'd missed. Maybe blood that could lead back to me. After all I was cut a little. Sure I said nothing to trace back to me, but better safe than sorry. I broke in at about 11, at night of course, there were no cops. I shined my flashlight around, nothing. I wanted to see what I had left, and if the buggers cleaned it up. I opened the door, and there was a puddle of blood. No body, no Foxy. "Well, goodbye Foxy." I said out loud. I turned around.

"Goodbye, Mikey." A voice whispered in my ear. Then, there was darkness.

**Foxy's POV:**

Mike came back, like a big idiot, to laugh in our faces. That game he put together was pretty well thought out. But he got cocky, and he dun goofed. He messed with the wrong animatronics. You're probably wondering how I managed to take out Mike, since I was shut off. Well, it's actually quite simple. He made memory chips to make the others act weird, but he had to replace the memory chips and shut them off to make sure the police didn't suspect anyone made the animatronics kill people. Apparently, he didn't turn one of them off, so they turned everyone else on, hid from Mike, instead of killing him when they had the chance, and they turned me on as soon as Mike left. He had one job.

Since he wanted to play a game, we planned our own type of game. He would have to work the shifts he usually worked before he decided he wanted to screw with us. 12 to 6. He would have to survive a week, and we'd let him go. It was perfect, the cops came to continue investigating the crime scene at 7, which would give us enough time to play the game. There was a trap door in the back room, hidden out of sight. The trap door led to a basement. Batcher found that while he was investigating what he saw, the figure was actually Freddy. Stupid Mike forgot about them, or maybe he thought I ripped them to shreds and tossed them in a dumpster. Either way, he screwed up majorly. We shoved him in a chair in the security office, and tied up his legs to the chair legs and his waist to the back of the chair. It was almost 12 am, and we all got in our positions. We readied a tape for little Mikey boy, by me. It was to explain the game to him. As the nights went on, they'd get harder.

12 am, the time for the game.

**Mike's POV:**

I awoke to the sound of a fan. As I opened my eyes, I realized where I was. My first thought was I was dreaming, but then I realized that it was real. I was in that office, tied up. The phone rang, then answered itself. It was the voice of Foxy, my "friend." He was telling me about his game, about how I need to down the things to not die. I was infuriated. This was supposed to be MY game, MY game that was used to torture them. Now they were doing it to me, now I was the one that was doing the entertaining. I goofed, I screwed up. I wanted to tell myself I deserved it, but I just couldn't. I wasn't supposed to die. I was supposed to stop the attention to the Fazbear murderer, and force it onto the animatronics. Now, I was going to go down too. But I'd try my best to not die. I'd win their game, and they will be sorry they ever screwed with me.

I had been lost in thought, and it was already two am. I was going to beat them tonight, and the next night, until the end of this game. As I watched the camera, it began to turn into static. As it went back, I noticed there was no Bonnie. I checked the party room camera, there he was. Then static again. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. I checked every camera, no Bonnie. As I looked at camera 2b, Bonnie was staring straight into my eyes. I punched the hell out of the door button. "Suck it!" I yelled at Bonnie. I heard a giggle from the right side of me. I looked around, nothing. I looked on camera 1a, and Chica was missing. I put the camera down, and pounded the light button on the right door. The light wouldn't turn on, it just made a click noise. I heard the giggle again, but this time it was right behind me. Just before I turned, the bell rang, as if Jesus was lifting me up to heaven. I felt relief, then there was just darkness again. One day down, 4 more to go, at least I think.


	10. Two Down

** This chapter is dedicated to Daniel Kyre, RIP.**

**Foxy's POV:**

I saw that smirk on Mike's face, right before Chica elbowed him right behind his head. He thought he was going to live through this, he thought he would win. This thought angered me, I would not let him win. He would die, he will NOT live, never will he ever make it through this. This is my game, not his, MINE. I wondered if he thought about the same thing, after all, I stole his game away from him. Just like stealing candy from a baby. It was fun picturing Mike as a baby, and picturing me being the big bully. I had all the power, I could do whatever the hell I wanted. We took Mike and the chair down to the basement, so the cops wouldn't find him there. "Now what're we gonna do if Mike lives all 7 nights?" Freddy asked.

"He won't, he's a dead man." I told Freddy.

"What if it actually happens, then we lose at our own game!" Freddy yelled.

"He won't, he is as good as dead, no way no how he will live." I reinsured, "But, Chica, when you get next to the door again, don't just jump in and scare him, same with you, Bonnie. Actually, if you get him, we won't kill him, he'll just have to redo that night. He'll be stuck in a hell that he can't get out of."

"Then how the hell will he lose?" Bonnie asked, "If we don't kill him, what's the point?"

"The last night will be his test, as if these first nights are practice." Foxy explained, "No way he will survive that last night. He will have to try to live if he wants to 'get out' of this game. He'll have hope, which will make it that much more satisfying to kill him. Our game, whatever we say goes, we can't cheat, and neither can he. Which means it will be a fair game, which means it will be a great game."

We waited for the police to arrive to investigate, but they didn't. It was 12, they were supposed to be here by now. We were glad that they weren't there, but it worried us that something was happening. We already had to kill an officer, because he found the trap door. I had to slit his throat and hide him in the basement. It was only a matter of time until they figured out that there was a secret hatch in the restaurant.

Eventually, 11 came around, and not a single sign of entry by anybody. We decided to just put Mike down at his spot. Time for round two. I hid away in Pirates Cove as the others stood at the stage. Batcher and Magma were staying back, it was just the killer versus the killed. This game was for revenge.

**Mike's POV:**

I woke up in the room again, I thought I had already won. Maybe they were going to make me do this for today and tomorrow. Or maybe the week. Or maybe the rest of my miserable life. They were messing with me, trying to make me give up. But I'd beat their little game, and then screw with them even more. I wasn't scared, I was going to win against them. The phone rang again, and it was another message from my best friend. I just reached over and muted it. "Screw you!" I yelled.

3 am, nothing happened, then came 4, and I noticed my best friend was peaking his fat head out of the curtains. I stared at him through the camera. Then I heard footsteps coming from one of the halls. My heart began to race, I didn't know what to do. I decided to shut both doors. I didn't realize that I could just sit and keep the doors shut and be safe. 5am, I chuckled to myself. "This was too fricken eas-" I was abruptly cut off by the doors opening and all lights turning off. I heard footsteps walking up to the left door. Why did I have to get lost in thought during the call last night, and why did I mute tonight's message. Freddy's face light up, literally, with that idiotic smile he always wore. It was flashing on and off to the song "Ouverture" from Carmen. It felt as if he was gloating, telling me I was screwed. Then the bell rang half way through the chorus. I jumped out of my seat, well, I actually tried to jump and ended up face planting, and knocking myself out.

**Lt. Morgan:**

I stepped in my office, I threw down my case file on my desk. I opened the curtains to reveal the dark black sky. The sun wouldn't rise for a little while, thanks to fall. I sat down at my desk and opened the case file. I was determined to puzzle something together. I knew there was somebody that was behind all of this. Somebody was responsible for these resent murders and the murders of 1987. I knew there was a connection. My friend, Sgt. Miller, popped in. "I got the files you ordered, boss." He said.

"Just set them down right there." I pointed to the empty corner on my desk.

He set them on my desk, then casually walked away. "Thanks." I said. He just kept walking on. He wasn't exactly a morning person, plus he was probably pissed that we haven't caught the bugger. We've both been working on this case since 1987, and now there was another murder. We both knew we should already have this guy in prison. I looked over the employees for 1987 restaurant. Fritz Smith, the victim of the recent murder, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and a janitor, Mike Schmidt. That female dog, he was the suspect of a murder a long, long time ago. A murder of a single child. He wasn't guilty, at least that's what the judge said, but I knew something was up with him. I examined the new case file, a case file of new employees. Riley Glenn, Jack Orton, Gerald Fernando, Trevor Kirby, some other employees, and last but not least... Mike Schmidt. It was too perfect, there was no way in hell that he wasn't our guy.

I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my jacket, and burst though the doorway of my office. I quickly walked outside the station, and to my car. I hoped in, a drove. 135, Bedecker Ln.

**Foxy's POV:**

I almost died laughing when I saw Mike face plant right into the ground. The greatest ending to the worst of victories. I wished I had footage of the office, but sadly, no. I could watch that forever. Even though I wanted to doom him in a hell for a couple days, it would've been great if the snapped his neck and died right there. Celebrating being alive, then accidentally killing yourself. Except he deserved it. This game was more fun than expected, too bad there are only going to be a couple more weeks until it's finished.


End file.
